Loveless Titanic
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Una de las tragedias más grandes del mar ocultó del mundo una historia de amor que sobrepasó el dolor y las clases sociales. SoubixRitsuka Yaoi


**Konnichiwa!! Todos los personajes que aquí aparezcan (excepto algún que otro extra) le pertenecen Yun Kouga. No pretendo obtener ningún lucro ni nada por el estilo.  
Bueno, he aquí mi primer intento de fic yaoi... es un género que de verdad me está gustando, fuera de toda especulación realizada y como Loveless tiene un pedacito de mi corazón... no encontré mejor forma de demostrarle mi cariño que escribir un fanfic.  
Espero les guste... creo que será un poquito más largo de lo que acostumbro... n.n**

**Hana**

**--**

Llegando el año 1912, en el concurrido puerto de Southampton, sin saberlo dos vidas, completamente diferentes, estaban destinadas a encontrarse. En ese lugar, donde en 1623 zarpara el Mayflower llevando a América a los Padres Peregrinos, transcurre esta historia de amor, que depende de cómo lo vean puede ser trágica o no.

Gente de todas las razas, religiones y clases sociales se podía encontrar en este puerto. Con sueños tan distintos como ellos mismos, pero con la misma aspiración… llegar a América. Ese era la meta, el final de todo el esfuerzo realizado, el objetivo por el cual cada uno luchaba. En América, la tierra de las oportunidades, los ricos eran más ricos y los pobres podían llegar a igualarlos!!

Todo se podía en América. Empezar de nuevo y mejor era el sueño de los campesinos que habiéndolo perdido todo se lanzaban al otro lado del océano mismo.

Si nuestras dos almas... nuestros dos protagonistas hubieran conocido el destino que los aguardaba… a pesar de lo que crean… hubieran seguido adelante. Al menos eso pienso.

Uno, humilde pero ingenioso, criado en las calles de la mayoría de las ciudades de la Britania había aprendido a las malas a sobrevivir. Hurtando a veces, engañando, estafando, jugando, actuando. Cualquier recurso era bueno para sobrevivir, pero nunca lastimando a un inocente. "Solo los avaros caen en mis trucos…"-decía siempre-"…una persona honesta me mira y sigue de largo"-terminaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

El otro, inocente y puro, criado dentro de las esferas más altas de la sociedad Británica. Nunca conoció el dolor hasta que murió su hermano. Encerrado más que maravillado por el lujo y la ostentación. Todo le era dado casi sin pedirlo, pero dejándole un sabor amargo en la boca.  
-"Vivo en una jaula… de oro y joyas preciosa, pero jaula al fin"-decía él para sus adentros y a sus amigos más íntimos.

Uno alto, de largos cabellos dorados amarrados precariamente, ojos azules como el agua del océano, sin orejas, con una boca que parecía hecha para sonreír como sólo él lo hacía y facciones delicadas pero maduras. En su cuello unas vendas apretadas.

Otro pequeño, casi enclenque; cabellos oscuros y cortos; orejitas y cola de gato, oscuras y bien cuidadas, ojos violáceos como gemas, labios pequeños pero carnosos y rostro casi de niña.

Mientras que uno estaba disputándose todo su dinero y su futuro en una taberna de marineros, el otro estaba llegando, subido en un automóvil negro, grande y ruidoso, pero para la época, signo de nobleza y riqueza. Pero el otro no iba solo.  
Una hermosa muchacha bajó del carro y gran parte de los que allí estaban observando quedaron perplejos y sonrojados cuando ella descubrió su rostro, apartando la pequeña y rosa sombrilla con flecos que usaba para proteger su piel del sol. Cabellos rosas pálidos, ojos turquesas, piel blanca y suave, orejitas rosas como sus cabellos, delicada como muñeca pero con una figura que resaltaba a pesar de los complicados vestidos de la época. Lo que nadie sabía es que esa muchacha de aspecto delicado era por dentro todo lo contrario, siendo incluso peligrosa para cualquiera que se cruzara en el camino.  
Le siguió una mujer un poco mayor pero no por eso menos hermosa, sin orejas, cabellos largos y oscuros, ojos color terracota, envuelta en un vestido negro y blanco que representaba el medio luto. Su rostro era una mezcla de dolor y severidad, cosa que no la favorecía. Llevaba también una sombrilla pero color negra y sin flecos.  
Y por último salió el otro. Pequeño, de ojos violetas, pero con los mismos cabellos oscuros de su madre, la mujer que bajara antes que él. Más de uno al verlo bajar se preguntó sino se habría equivocado de vestimenta, siendo más parecido a una niña que a un muchacho. Estaba vestido completamente de negro a diferencia de su madre. Su mirada instintivamente se dirigió al objeto de su desgracia. Miró al gigantesco buque con una repulsión mal disimulada. Para los demás sería el barco de sus sueños… para él era solo otra jaula más… de acero… que lo llevaría a América para que lo enjaularan definitivamente.

Miró a la muchacha de cabellos rosas. Habían sido amigos de la infancia por conveniencia de sus padres, habiéndose llevado bien, pero ahora no podía evitar sentir un rechazo hacia ella al saber que estaban comprometidos.

-Yo creo que el Mauritania era más grande…-soltó despectivamente antes de voltear la miraba. Odiaba a ese barco y todo lo que significaba.

-Ritsuka…-lo reprendió su madre atenta al tono que había usado su hijo.

-Por favor… no digas tonterías Ritsu-chan…puedes ser despectivo sobre algunas cosas, pero no sobre el Titanic. Es cientos pies más largo que Mauritania, y de lejos más lujoso. Tiene canchas de tennis, baños turcos y un café parisiense incluso.

-Así que este es el barco que nunca se hundirá…-exclama la madre del pequeño a quien llamaremos Misaki.

-Dicen que ni Dios puede hundirlo…-murmura la muchacha de cabellos rosas, a quien llamaremos Yuiko.

-"No puedo creer las barbaridades que dicen…"-pensaba Ritsuka, el pequeño, al escuchar la prepotencia de la que sería su mujer y de la que era su madre- "si tan solo estuvieras aquí Seimei… tu no permitirías que esto pasara… ni siquiera estaría aquí viendo esa… abominación"-pensó sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con escapársele- "pero no estás… ya no… hermano, cuánto desearía haberte acompañado"

-Vamos cariño??-preguntó Yuiko dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de los de Primera Clase, que estaba custodiada por cientos de guardias. Ella lo llamaba así, sabiendo que eso lo molestaba sobremanera, pero algún día se acostumbraría a que lo llamara así, de la misma manera en que terminaría amándola.

Mientras tanto, en la taberna "The Hook", ubicada entre la pescadería y el puesto de aduana, se encontraba el uno, al que llamaremos Soubi. Vestido con un simple pantalón marrón sucio, una camisa tan gastada que parecía translúcida, unos tiradores y unos zapatos de segunda mano. En su rostro unos lentes redondos, en su cabello dorado un lazo viejo y en sus labios un cigarrillo barato.

A su lado estaba Kyo, su amigo en las andadas, tan alto como él pero de cabellos verdes manzanas, sin orejas de animal, pero con orejas humanas perforadas muchas veces.

Frente a ellos dos chicas, una llama Kouya casi tan enclenque como Ritsuka, cabellos oscuros, mirada fría y lentes; y a su lado su pareja, Yamato con un cuerpo curvilíneo que llamaba la atención a cualquiera que la viera, cabellos castaños claros y una arrogante sonrisa parecida pero jamás igual a la Soubi.

Las monedas estaban echadas sobre la mesa, al igual que unos relojes y los preciados pasajes de tercera clase a bordo del Titanic.

-Yamato… estás loca?? Cómo vas a apostar nuestros boletos…-susurra Kouya intranquila. Le había costado mucho conseguirlos pero a su loca amante se le había antojado jugarlos en un partido de poker.

-No te preocupes Kouya… ganaremos y no solo iremos a América, sino que iremos con dinero…-dijo Yamato sonriendo.

-Soubi… si llegamos a perder esto maldito hentai te mato…-susurró Kyo tratando de mantener la calma.

-Ya te he dicho que no soy un hentai…-susurró Soubi más tranquilo que cualquiera que estuviera en esa mesa.

Las miradas lo eran todo en este juego. Los ojos eran lo único que no mentían y en ellos se podía ver la debilidad y fortaleza de la persona.

Yamato y Soubi estaban realmente parejos. Sus miradas eran como témpanos de hielo. Parecía un duelo de nunca terminar hasta que apareció la debilidad en los ojos de la muchacha, todo porque Kouya le había rozado la pierna sin querer.

El uno notó esto inmediatamente y en esa centésima de segundo de distracción, pudo ver casi reflejados en sus ojos las cartas que tenía.

-Lo siento Kyo…-susurró cerrando los ojos y dejando que el humo del cigarrillo se dispersara un poco de su rostro.

-¡¿Cómo que lo sientes?! ¡¡Es todo nuestro dinero!!- exclamó su amigo casi tirando la mesa, pensando que Soubi había perdido todo-¡Maldito hent…!-pero sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando él lo interrumpió.

-Lo siento mucho por tu familia porque no te verán en muuucho tiempo…-susurró con una sonrisa en los labios.- Poker de ases…-exclamó orgulloso mostrando sus cartas sobre la mesa.

-No… no puede ser…-balbuceaba Yamato con los ojos tan grandes que parecían salirse de sus órbitas.

-¡Yamatooo! ¡¡Mira lo que ha pasado!! ¡Te lo dije!-gritaba Kouya sacudiendo a su amante.

-¡Es tu culpaaa bakaaa! No tendrías que haberme distraído!!-gritaba Yamato y de pronto se sonrojó. Ella no acostumbraba decir esas cosas.

-¿Eh…? Que yo... ¿que yo te distraje?-balbuceaba ahora Kouya sin entender- ¡¿Cómo es eso?!-gritaba olvidando que toda la clientela de la cantina estaba escuchando esa entretenida conversación.

-Puesss siiiii!! Tu… tu… me tocaste la pierna… y no sueles hacer ese tipo de cosas… la que toma la iniciativa siempre… siempre… soy yo…-balbuceaba sonrojándose cada vez más y más- me ha gustado…-susurró para que solo Kouya la escuchara.

-Ahhh… etto… yo…-al escuchar esas palabras algo dentro de la muchacha de cabellos cortos se removió, haciendo que la pérdida de los pasajes pasara a segundo plano- sabes… ya no me importan los pasajes… vámonos de aquí Yamato…-susurró sintiendo unas incontrolables ganas de estar sola con su amante.

-Hai…-Yamato simplemente la siguió. Tenía el presentimiento de que lo que había comenzado como una pelea que podía llegar a su rompimiento como pareja, terminaría mucho mejor de lo que habría llegado a pensar nunca.

Soubi y Kyo que habían estado escuchado la conversación, miraban asombrados como la conversación casi sin darse cuenta había tomado esos rumbos.

-Diablos… las mujeres son complicadas…-dijo Kyo rascándose la cabeza- pero eso no importa… ¡Ganamos! ¡Ahora iremos a América!

-Ja… pues no si no se apuran…-dijo en cantinero- el Titanic zarpa en 5 minutos…-dijo apuntando hacia el reloj de su espalda con el pulgar, y era cierto.

-¡Vamos!-gritó Soubi juntando su equipaje mientras Kyo juntaba de la mesa los pasajes y el dinero que habían ganado.

Comenzaron a correr llevándose por delante a todo el que se interpusiera.

El muelle estaba lleno de personas que alegres, emocionados, tristes y orgullosos despedían a los que estaban abordo ya del buque. Los niños encima de los hombros de sus padres para saludar a los parientes que sabían no verían en largo tiempo. Las madres llorando con una mezcla de orgullo, desconsuelo y miedo veían zarpar a sus jóvenes hijos. Familias se dividían, vidas se dividían… un antes y un después del viaje.

-Vamos… apúrate…-animaba Soubi a su compañero. Estaban elevando las escalerillas para subir al barco. Saltearon estratégicamente el control de sanidad que tenían que pasar los de tercera clase y llegaron a la zona de abordaje.

-¡¡Esperen!! Aquí están nuestros boletos!!-gritó Soubi poniéndole los pasajes casi en el rostro al guardia.

-¡¿Ya pasaron el control de sanidad?!-preguntó a los gritos, tratando de hacer oír entre el tumulto.

-¡¡Sii!! Nosotros somos 100 norteamericanos… nativos…-sugirió Soubi. El guardia los miró con desconfianza, en especial a Kyo por sus cabellos, pero al ver los pasajes no tuvo más opción.

-¡¡De acuerdo suban!!-dijo haciéndoles una seña.

-Yes sir!!-exclamó Soubi victorioso.

Saltaron para llegar a la puerta de embarque y sintieron que realmente sus vidas mejorarían.

Mientras tanto, en la cubierta de la primera clase, entrando al salón principal estaban Ritsuka, su severa madre y su soberbia prometida. Ella encabezaba el grupo demostrando subliminalmente quien marcaba el liderazgo delante de toda su clase. Todas las demás personas de su clase, damas envueltas en vestidos sobrecargados de ostento y hombres envueltos en trajes de la más delicada tela, estaban dispersas en el salón, sentados en cómodos sillones de la más alta calidad en tu salón que parecía el de un hotel de lujo. Cada detalle estaba pensado. Frente a cada grupo de sillones había una mesa pequeña de madera con detalles en oro, sobre ella una bandeja con todo lo necesario para el te desde vajillas de porcelana que jamás nadie había utilizado hasta ese día, hasta azúcar importada desde América. Cada grupo tenía a su propio camarero.

-Esa es Ai Breathless… -susurró la madre de Ritsuka a oídos de su futura nuera- es una campesina sin clase que tuvo la suerte… o mejor dicho el descaro de seducir y casarse con Midori Breathless, descubridor de uno de los pozos petroleros más grandes de Norteamérica…-susurró con desdén haciendo que su nuera sonriera altanera. Esa era una de las cosas que más adoraba de Yuiko además de la fortuna que poseía, lo parecida que era a ella. Sería una buena esposa para su hijo. Lo mantendría a raya para que no hiciera locuras como su hermano mayor, su rebelde hijo Seimei.

Ritsuka prefirió nunca haber escuchado esa conversación. Observó a la muchacha de la que hablaban, Ai Breathless. Era joven y linda, cabellos violáceos oscuros cortado a mechones, ojos dorados, expresión serena y unos labios que, curvados como estaban, solo reflejaban la más sincera felicidad.  
A su lado estaba su marido. Midori Breathless era más alto que su esposa, también joven, cabellos verdes claros, de ojos rojos casi rosas y con una sonrisa que compartía con su joven esposa. Miraba maravillado el bulto que su mujer traía entre brazos. Una preciosa criatura de tan solo unos pocos meses que compartía el color de cabello de su madre pero heredaba los ojos de su padre. Sus pequeñas y delicadas orejitas se movían al reconocer la voz de sus padres.  
Ritsuka los observaba con una mezcla de felicidad por esa joven pareja, anhelo por el niño… deseaba tanto haber sido tan querido y por último indignación, cómo podían su madre y su prometida hablar así de esa gente que parecía envuelta en su burbuja de felicidad, que no molestaban a nadie, que no parecían buscar más que la felicidad. Por qué simplemente no podían dejarlos vivir.  
-"Envidia…"-le respondió su cerebro o su corazón que la mayoría de las veces estaban en armonía- "ellas no soportan que alguien simplemente sea feliz… no soportan que alguien alcance lo que ellas buscan sin utilizar los medios tan sucios que ellas usan… no soportan que alguien ame…"-pensaba/sentía apretando fuertemente sus puños. Pasó por delante de ellas y mirándolas de reojo esperó transmitirles lo decepcionado y furioso que estaba.

Llegó hasta la pareja y amablemente los saludó.

-Buenos días… Aoyagi Ritsuka, mucho gusto…-dijo estrechando su mano con el joven Midori y haciendo una reverencia frente a la joven Ai, no quería que ella soltara ni un segundo a su bebé por saludarlo.

-Mucho gusto… me llamo Midori Breathless… de los Breathless de Texas…-dijo sonriente- y esta es mi adorada esposa… Ai…-dijo pasando su mano por detrás de la espalda de su pareja, quien sonrió a Ritsuka y bajó la mirada sonrojada- ahhh y este es Aoi… mi más grande alegría…-acotó mirando tiernamente a su pequeño hijo.

-Es muy hermoso… será un fuerte muchacho…-dijo Ritsuka sonriendo.

-Ohh… eso esperamos…-dijo Midori apegándose más a su mujer.

-Y díganme… ¿Qué los lleva al otro lado del mundo?

-Bueno… tengo algunas propiedades allí y quería revisarlas… pero más que nada… quiero ir a un lugar pacifico para poder vivir tranquilamente con mi familia… siento que Inglaterra ya no es segura…-susurró Midori acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño.

-Entiendo…

-¿Y usted?

-Bueno… yo…-empezó a decir Ritsuka pero fue interrumpido por una voz que a pesar de ser armoniosa, lograba desatar furiosas emociones en él.

-Ritsu-chan… cariño… debemos seguir…-dijo Yuiko acercándose sin ser invitada, cortando así el ameno momento. Ritsuka aprendería también a obedecerla, no le dejaría otra opción.

-Si…-respondió Ritsuka mirándola resentido. Por qué simplemente no le dejaba morir y no seguir torturándolo como hasta ahora.

Ai miraba acongojada como ese pequeño joven era sometido por esa muchacha. Sometido, pues ninguna palabra podía describir mejor lo que acababa de observar. Esos ojos violetas que habían observado tan animada y anhelantemente a su bebé, se habían nublado en el mismo instante que esa voz resonó en el aire. Miró a su bebé y abrazándolo más fuerte pensó para sí- "Espero algún día… consiga una felicidad tan intensa que haga que la luz de sus ojos jamás vuelva a nublarse…"

**Fin capítulo 1**

**Bien… la verdad no tengo idea es cómo se me ocurrió empezar esta historia basada en Titanic. Creo que fue al comparar a Leonardo Di Caprio y a Soubi (no en lo corporal, sino en el aspecto de que ambos son artistas y ambos son muy convincentes cuando quieren). No sé como terminará esto que empecé… no creo que termine como la película… pero el tiempo (y los capis) decidirán eso.**

**Por fiisss dejenme reviews!! Todos son bienvenidos y así sé si lo estoy haciendo bieeen!!**

**Sayouu**

**Hana**


End file.
